


Last Moments

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Death Fic, F/M, spoilers for the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: It’s the last moments they have as the heat presses towards them.





	Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently marathoning the series and this popped into my head at the end and I’M NOT CRYING YOU ARE DON’T LOOK AT ME

“Your father would have been proud of you, Jyn,” Cassian says, and she manages to give him a small smile because she knows it’s true. This mission was a suicide one from the start, they had all known that, but doesn’t everyone wish that it wasn’t so?

Jyn lets out a small sniffle, blinking rapidly against the acceptance that this is where her life ends and hoping that so many more lives will begin because of it. The heat presses in on her as the explosion races across the water. “We can pretend we’re watching the sunrise on a beach,” she jokes, but her voice cracks with exhaustion and sadness.

The smile Cassian gives her in return is just as sad, just as tired, but it’s a smile. With a pained groan, breathing labored, he hauls himself up and opens his arms to her. “If we’re going to sit around and watch a sunrise, then we should cuddle,” he says lightly. Jyn doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him, clinging to the last bit of life she’ll ever know. The heat is getting closer, feels like it’s coming faster, and her eyes clench close, holding in the tears.

“I only wish we had had more time together,” Cassian whispers into her ear. “More time to know each other, to love each other. There’s so much I want to say and there’s just no time. I will see you again, Jyn Erso.”

And then the heat is upon them and it’s too much for only a fraction of a second before there is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha I hate myself


End file.
